The Secret in the Necklace
by SeungLee
Summary: After Prom, Clark is able to tell someone his secret but in doing so...she receives a mysterious gift from JorEl that causes some trouble for the both of them. Slightly AU
1. Chapter One

**The Secret in a Necklace**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Smallville, the show belongs to the WB and their creators. Superman of course belongs to the comic book company that started the whole thing.

**Author Notes**: This takes place after the Prom episode, but I can't remember the title of it. Anyway it will also contain the episode when Clark loses his memory but everyone else just loses a few minutes of it. And parts of later episodes if something turned out just a little different. So this will be AU.

I also know that many others have written some like this, but it's my own special twist. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

After speaking to Chloe Sullivan about what Clark Kent, the man of mystery might have to offer. Lois Lane for some odd reason it bothered her to see Clark dancing on the floor with the love of his life, Lana Lang. She didn't want to admit it but she was fond of Clark Kent, the boy she called Smallville. She also noticed that his parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent were dancing on the floor as well.

She sighed heavily and stood up. She was dressed in pink after being possessed by some girl named Dawn. And she was forced into a pink dress and her hair pulled up, but Lois shook her head as she began walking out of the school's gym. Chloe just watched her older cousin walk out, but she didn't even say a word and got up.

Chloe figured she would stay behind as she thought of what just occurred down below. She had seen part of the things that Clark was hiding from her, and it made her wonder why he kept it such a big thing. But in time he would tell her and she would find out all the answers she seek from her man of mystery.

She then noticed Clark's expression change from a face of sheer happiness to concern. Lana looked up at him but Clark began looking around the gym for a sign of something he was hearing. "Excuse me Lana." With that said Clark went in search of the tears he was hearing falling from someone, from someone in the distance.

Lana then walked over to Chloe and sat down at the table. "Do you know where he was going?"

Chloe shook her head, "I don't know. I don't think any of us will really ever know the true extent of Clark Kent."

Lana smiled, "I guess I have to agree there." Lana paused as she looked around, "I saw Lois, did she go off somewhere?"

"Probably went back to the house," Chloe told her as if it was nothing to worry about. "Lois is a stubborn mule, this really isn't her scene anyway."

"I guess," Lana smiled not really sure why Clark would leave during their dance.

Meanwhile Clark searched the hallways and there was a girl dressed in pink. He knew who it was but why was she crying. He used some of his speed to catch up to her and got a hold on her arm. She turned to look up at him and Clark saw something he wasn't familiar in Lois Lane's eyes. Why would she be crying?

"Lois?" Clark called softly to the feisty brunette who just put on a smile for him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Smallville," Lois replied as she shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying," Clark then wiped another stray tear that was falling down her face. Lois looked up at the boy she had learned to love to tease and she was seeing another side of him on her.

"Thank you captain obvious," Lois said as she pulled away from him. "Why aren't you dancing with Lana?" Lois mentioning as she could hear the song playing in the background. "The prom isn't over yet, at least not for another few hours."

"I, well…I just wanted to check up on you," Clark told her with a smile. But then he saw something in her eyes that he never noticed before…in her eyes it was almost as if he could see the stars of all of the galaxies that might be out there. "Dance with me…"

Lois looked up at him confused; she could barely hear the music. She saw Clark holding out his hand to her and she figured, "Why the Hell not…" She took his hand and they began dancing in the hallway, but little did she know that Clark could hear the song pretty well even at their distance.

For the first time Clark Kent felt safe, for some odd reason he felt safe. He being the guy should be the one to make the girl that he held safe, but he felt safe. Despite all of their fighting and other antics of teasing, he felt safe. Little did he know, Lois was feeling safe in his embrace…strange that she would feel it with a simple farm boy. She held a small smile as they gently swayed to the music in the background.

Clark knew at that moment he could trust Lois, he could REALLY trust Lois. So he pulled away from her, "I want to show you something." Lois tilted her head but Clark picked her up into his arms. "Hold on…this will be the first time I've done this with someone…"

"Clark," before she could finish the thought forming in her mind they sped off. Lois saw everything a blur, she could not figure out what was going on but there was a huge thrill passing through her body. In matter of seconds they were back on the Kent Farm but only until he brought her to the cave with all the markings.

Clark gently placed Lois down on the ground, her feet touched but she felt a little uneasy. Clark was helping her stand at this point; she turned to look at him with surprise. "How?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone," Clark said sadly. "The last person I told this too, he ended up moving away from Smallville."

"Whatever you are going to tell me will not scare me away," Lois told him with her hands on her hips. Clark looked over at her with his deep blue eyes into her brown. "So tell me, I'm waiting."

"I'm not from earth," Clark told her. "I'm from a planet called Krypton, I was sent here in order to basically live on after the planet exploded."

"So you're a real life genuine alien," Lois said sarcastically. "I'm going to need more proof." Lois crossed her arms and Clark sighed. He looked for something and then saw a rock and used his heat ray vision to turn it extremely hot and then it exploded, "Ok, ok!" Lois dodged for of the pieces but was blocked by the super fast Clark. "So, now that I believe you have special gifts."

"Gifts?" Clark asked looking at the brunette.

"Well, I figure it this way. We all special talents and gifts, why should this not be labeled as such," Lois asked as she tilted her head. Clark couldn't find a reason to argue with her. "It must have been such a burden to keep them hidden. I mean, you played on the football team…you couldn't run as fast as you are capable of."

"Well I have other…gifts," Clark said softly and Lois looked up at him.

"Like?" Lois inquired as she sat down on a rock that look stable in the cave. "Don't blow this up on purpose." Lois warned and Clark let out a small laugh and knelt in front of her as he got the courage to tell her the secrets that he had been holding.

"I have super strength that is why I do a lot of the work on the farm with no help. I can see through things…"

"What?" Lois arched her eyebrow, "You haven't been peeking have you?" Lois looked as if she was going to smack him right now but Clark held his hands in defense.

"Lois, I promise I didn't peek at you!" Clark said in his nervous tone. Lois believed him but then she asked, "What about Lana?"

Clark blushed, "I didn't peek at Lana either."

"Ok then, what else do you have?" Lois asked as she motioned for him to continue.

"Hearing, that's how I could tell you were crying even though you were away from the gym," Clark told her. "I can kind of sort of fly, but still working on that one."

"Ok, then why bring me here," Lois asked as she looked around the cave.

"Well, you are going to say Smallville is weirder than what you originally thought," Clark told her.

"Try me…"

"Well, this cave holds my biological father's spirit. His name is Jor-El, lets just say we don't always see eye to eye." Clark sighed as something glowed around Lois's neck. The two both looked and there was a necklace with a pendant there. It was a short necklace as the pendant rested in the center of her collar bone.

Lois looked him and Clark looked at her, "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know," Clark replied but then a voice would interrupt them.

"I did," the two stood to their feet. "Do not be afraid young Lois, I am the spirit of Jor-El."

"Ummm, ok," Lois said with an arched eyebrow. "This is officially beyond weird."

"The pendant is a gift child, my son; Kal-El has chosen a lovely maiden to share his secrets with. It will gift you with certain powers in only time of need to help Kal-El." Jor-El's voice took a pause, "You have chosen well."

"What did he mean?" Lois asked as she looked over at him.

"I don't know, but I don't like the part that he has given you something to have powers," Clark replied.

"Well, he said in time of need." Lois said as she touched the pendant that she could barely see. "Anything else you want to fill me in?"

"Ummmm…" Clark rubbed the back of his hand and Lois just smiled. She grabbed his arm, "Let's go home Smallville."

"Sure," Clark smiled as he walked at normal pace with Lois back the house. They would go up to the Loft as they talked about both of their pasts. Clark spoke of the difficulties growing up with powers. His pretty simple life on the farm and Lois talked about living with the General and having a rebellious younger sister. The two laughed, shared jokes, and of course their constant teasing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clark?" Martha called out for her son. She had arrived with her husband at the end of the prom. The two had wondered where their son had gone off to, but then they saw a dim light from the Loft. The two quickly went up to see what was going on. However the scene they would see before them would bring smile to their lips, Jonathan went to go get a blanket.

Martha then got a small camera and took a picture. Clark was one of the arms of the couch and Lois was lying on top of him. If anyone were to come in here and see them, they would assume they were a couple. It was interesting to see the two usually verbal sparring in such a comfortable position. Then she noticed something around Lois's neck.

"Jonathan," Martha called softly as he had found a blanket. He placed it over the two sleeping figures. "Look at Lois's neck…"

Jonathan looked and saw a small pendant that held a symbol off of Clark's spaceship. "Where did she get that?"

"That is what I would like to know," Martha stated as she crouched down to examine

it. "Do you think Clark told Lois?"

"I don't know, Martha." Jonathan wrapped an arm around Martha as she stood up. "This will make things interesting in the morning."

"I guess we can wait till then," Martha said as the two went to turn in for the night.

Morning came quickly but the waking couple was in search of Lois and Clark. But they heard laughter and looked outside to see, Lois on a house with Clark riding with her. Lois was freaking out about horse riding but Clark was holding onto her as he let her hold onto the reigns.

"Now, that is something you don't see everyday," Jonathan said with a smirk. "I wonder how long that will last before we begin hearing all of the arguments."

Martha sighed, "She is good for him. I just wish he could see that."

"What do you mean," Jonathan asked.

Martha once again sighed, "Maybe Lana shouldn't be the one he should be chasing."

Clark and Lois got off the horse. Lois was taking the horse back to the barn as Clark came into the kitchen, "Hey mom!"

"Hey you were up early today," Martha said with a sly smile.

"Well, last night I told Lois that I would get her on a horse and take her for a ride," Clark said with a shrug as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where did you go," Jonathan asked as he was eating breakfast at the table.

"Just for a ride," Clark said as he was handed some breakfast by his mother. "It wasn't that far, I had to kind of rush Lois in the shower."

"Yeah, Smallville you were lucky I wasn't on the verge of killing yea," Lois said with a smirk.

"That wounds me Lois, you are the one that would not wake up," Clark reminded.

"So you use your heat ray near me," Lois arched her eyebrow. Martha and Jonathan looked at each other in surprise. But listened in intently, "I mean, just because you have extra gifts doesn't mean you can use them against me all of the time."

Clark held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't burn anything, just warmed it up."

Lois shot him a dirty look, "I'm going to get you back later."

"How Lois," Clark asked with a smirk on his voice. "Remember I do have an edge?"

Lois pointed at the pendant, "Make sure you stay in line, I don't want to ever have to use this."

"I still don't like the fact you can't take that off," Clark said with concern.

Lois shrugged, "Just means I have a way of kicking your ass when you are not behaving."

"Lois," Clark said in a deep warning tone.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble," Lois said as she sat down to eat breakfast. Martha joined the table but the two were too busy sparring each other with their eyes that they did not notice the older couple.

"So you told Lois," Jonathan asked casually causing the two to look at him in surprise. "How did she get the necklace?"

"Jor-El gave it to me," Lois replied first as if it was nothing. "He said that only in times of need, I will be able to have powers. As long as Smallville stays in line, I don't have to worry about it."

"Lois, I once had powers and …"

"It caused you heart problems," Lois finished for him. "I know there is some kind of risk having this. But he also told Clark that he was wise in choosing me, I still have yet to figure that one out."

"Don't want to fry a brain cell for you thinking about it," Clark said with a smirk and got a toast in his face. "Very mature Lois."

Lois stuck out her tongue as she went onto eating breakfast. Clark shook his head and the couple just watches the two eating away. Then Martha spoke up, "Lois will you go to the Talon today? It's going to be a bit busy for a while."

"Sure, Mrs. Kent," Lois said with a smile.

"We are going to Metropolis for a few days," Jonathan replied. "I need to go have a check up on the heart."

"So that means you and Lois need to keep the Kent Farm running without killing each other," Martha told the two. Both saluted the couple as they ate in silence but with smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okie dokie, that is my first chapter. I hope that you found it enjoyable. I will post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Secret in a Necklace**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Smallville, the show belongs to the WB and their creators. Superman of course belongs to the comic book company that started the whole thing.

**Author Notes**: This takes place after the Prom episode, but I can't remember the title of it. Anyway it will also contain the episode when Clark loses his memory but everyone else just loses a few minutes of it. And parts of later episodes if something turned out just a little different. So this will be AU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

"What the hell happened to the door," Lois marched in to see Chloe and Clark standing in the kitchen. Lois had her hands on her hips, she wanted to yell at Clark for not watching his strength but noticed that her younger cousin was in the room. So she didn't say anything right away but kept her look on Clark hoping that he would get the idea.

"Uh, Lois," Chloe stuttered. "The door needed to be fixed anyway."

"Right," Lois said as she went over to the cabinets looking for something for lunch. "Clark, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to just fix up some P.B. and J."

"Ummmm," Clark looked at Chloe for an answer but she shrugged. "Sure…"

Lois turned around, "Are you ok Smallville?"

"What do you mean," Clark asked and Chloe knew that Lois figured out something was wrong. Then Chloe finally noticed something around her cousin's neck. She froze at the sight of it, she never knew that she had something like that and where did she get it from.

"Lois, Clark lost his memory from that guy earlier," Chloe said simply.

Lois sighed, "You don't remember anything?"

"No," Clark shook his head but then saw something in her eyes. Something rather familiar that he could not explain, he looked deeper into her eyes and knew he could trust her, "But you feel familiar."

Lois smiled, "Why don't you sit down and eat. I'll fill you in about everything and about other details."

"Why don't I take Clark outside first," Chloe suggested with a smile. Then Lois knew that Chloe saw Clark's powers and knew she might as well let her know she knew too.

"Chloe, I know about Clark's gifts," Lois said bluntly and it caused Clark to look at her with a smile but Chloe look at her oddly.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe tried to play it off but Lois served the sandwiches that she had continued to make.

"Clark, you were the one that pulled door off the hinges due to your super strength," Lois said as she made more sandwiches. "I guess with your memory gone, it means that you don't know quite how to handle it."

"How did you know," Chloe asked hurt that Clark might have told her cousin before her.

"It doesn't matter, you probably found out the same why I did," Lois covered with a smile. "So sit down and I'll inform you of all of your special talents."

The trio sat down at the table, "So where did you get the necklace?" Lois looked over at her cousin who was staring at her.

"It was a gift," Lois replied. "Kind of a peace treaty between me and Smallville, it only works some days."

"Oh," Chloe said in a soft whisper.

"So what other gifts do I have," Clark asked as he looked over at Lois.

"Well, you have speed, strength, hearing, you can see through things, you have a heat ray, and you can sort of fly but it's more like floating," Lois paused for a moment and tried to think of something else. "I think that is pretty much it in that category. You are way too nice, much kinder than most people want to be, and your parents are in Metropolis for your father's check up."

"So are we close," Clark asks as he looks over at Lois.

Lois paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully… "We have our moments, but we enjoy picking on each other more."

"Why is that," Clark all of the sudden extremely interested.

"I have no idea, it is just something we do," Lois replied. "Anyway eat up, I know that you two probably want to go out and figure out how to find your memory."

"What about you?" Chloe asked as she ate her sandwich.

"I need to fix the door," Lois said but Clark quickly injected, "I'll do it."

"You don't have to," Lois told him but Clark just smiled.

"I broke it, I don't think my parents would be happy that I did it," Clark told her with a smile. Lois then nodded as they ate, "So you're not my girlfriend?" Lois nearly choked and as did Chloe, "What did I say something wrong?"

"Just Clark, ummm, we're not like that," Lois replied with a shaky voice. "We're close friends, but that is pretty much it. Not your girlfriend, and besides you're too busy chasing someone else."

"Who am I chasing after," Clark asked. "I mean, when I gave you such a meaningful gift?"

Chloe looked over at her cousin, "Touché. He does make a point Lois. So why are you and Clark not a couple?"

"Chloe, I'm going to get you back for this." Lois muttered, "Look Smallville, I bet you want to go see the torch office. Maybe Chloe and you can find some research or something."

"Sure," Chloe said as she began walking out the door with Clark. Lois waved them off as she was looking for tools to fix the door. She just wanted Clark out of there for the moment since he was asking her questions on why they weren't a couple? Lois watches the two leave in Chloe's car and she sighed deeply.

Clark had just spilled out his heart to her just a few days ago and now … asking if he was her boyfriend. The thought of it wouldn't be so bad, but Lana was the one he was after and her cousin was in love with him. She couldn't be the one to have him in the end; she wouldn't let herself get caught up in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing up here," Lois asked as she looked at Clark sitting on the couch. He held up a few things to her and then pulled one out that caught Lois off guard. It was a picture of them sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering them. Lois sat down next to him as she took the pictures from his hands.

"Are you going to tell me that we aren't something special," Clark asked her and Lois looked up at him. "I saw a girl named Lana today, I felt something for her…but it's not the same way I feel with you. I mean I told her things would be different this time around but…"

"But what," Lois asked not taking her eyes off the picture.

"I feel more with you," Clark placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. Lois became extremely nervous, she didn't know what happened but she was being drawn to him. Clark pressed his lips against hers and Lois just closed her eyes and accepted the kiss.

Lois was the first to pull away from the small sweet brief kiss; she looked up at him confused. "So I heard you stopped by Lex's place. How did that feel?"

"I don't know, it just seems that it's hard to tell who I can trust without my memories," Clark told her.

"Trust your gut," Lois told him as she stood up to walk down the stairs. But Clark blocked her by using his speed.

"It tells me to do this," Clark kissed her fully on her lips. Lois wanted to push away but he didn't let her go. They stayed like that for what seem like a while until Clark heard Chloe's car drive up and pulled away. "Chloe is here…"

"Using your super hearing…" Lois said with a smirk. "I guess I better get down just in cause you need help with making dinner."

"Lois," Clark called to her as he felt her leave his embrace. "If I forget again…or if I even remember, I want to have a talk about this…what I am feeling."

Lois nodded her head, "Only if you remember Smallville."

"If I don't?"

Lois looked over her shoulder, "Then we don't talk, so cross your fingers smallville."

Clark smiled as the sassy brunette walked down the stairs. He stood there and looked out the opening of the Loft. He couldn't explain the sudden urge to hold her and claim her as his, but in all reality he just wanted to. He smiled as he watched her walk back to the house using his vision. He smiled as he saw her carefully get back to the house when he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Are you there," Chloe's voice brought him back. He looked over at Chloe with a surprised smile.

"Yeah," Clark smiled as the two went out of the loft to go to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois watched as Clark spoke to Lana on the porch. Lois knew that Clark did not recall anything during the day. Chloe knew that Lois knew, but she found out that Clark had yet to tell Chloe about his secret. But she knew she had to talk to Chloe later about it but Lois knew that Clark had a feeling she might know.

Clark sensed Lois walking away from the door, "Lana, want to talk later." Lana nodded and walked away as Clark rushed back into the house. He then heard Lois scream he rushed towards the Loft to see Lois knocked out on the ground. He saw a young woman with long flowing brown hair with a flowing white dress.

"What did you do," Clark asked as he rushed to her side.

The woman looked at him, "She fainted at the sight of my abilities."

Clark looked up at her as he realized she was floating above the ground. She placed her feet down on the ground, as Clark gathered Lois in his arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm from Krypton, like you once were." The girl paused as she took a few steps towards Clark. "I am the first born to the emperor of Krypton, Ari-El. I am your cousin, Kal-El…or as you prefer, Clark."

"What?" Clark looked at her confused. "My cousin?"

"I came to see if you were still alive, and to see a few old friends." Ari told him, "I prefer Ari that is what the people of earth knew me as."

"Ok, Ari why are you truly here?" Clark asked with an arched eyebrow.

"If you must know the whole story, I shall tell you when Lois is awake," Ari told him as he walked down the stairs as if she knew where she was going. "Right now, I want to see your parents."

"My parents," Clark followed after Ari as she walked into the house. Clark came in to see Martha and Jonathan embracing the alien girl. "Mom, Dad, do you know her?"

"Yes, but why do you have that thing around your head, and why don't you look the same why you did all those years ago," Martha asked with a huge smile.

Ari then flew over to the living room being followed by everyone and a stirring Lois, "I am from Krypton like Clark. I am the princess of our people, many of us have found home in a new on a new planet much like our Krypton. We also age slower than most races."

"That would explain your youthful appearance," Jonathan said simply and then looked over at Clark. "Does that mean Clark will age slowly?"

"Yes, he will," Ari smiled.

"What about children," Clark asked remembering the boy he found with Lana.

"It is not possible for have children with an earth woman," Ari begin but noticed Clark's face expression. "However, if that woman were to have a close genetic code to our people, she will be able to bear children and would begin aging at your rate."

"But how will I know," Clark asked and then Ari pointed at the pendant on Lois's neck.

"That pendant can only be worn by a person who has that code, and usually if given to someone who isn't, they couldn't wear it with ease," Ari replied. "Usually once put on the person who is able to wear it without trouble, it will never be able to be removed."

"Are you saying, the only woman on this planet I can have children with is Lois?" Clark asked with a shocked expression. At that point hearing her name, Lois was waking up. Clark placed her down on the couch as his parents stood up to get out of the way to let Clark rest Lois down. "Are you alright…"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shocked a having someone talk to me without moving their mouth," Lois said and looked to see the very same woman sitting across from her. "Whoa, what is she doing here?"

"She's my cousin," Clark informed her. "She's like me, well I guess has more abilities than I do."

"I am only half Kryptonian," Ari replied. "My mother is from a different planet, in order to keep peace between our planets, my mother married my father."

"So you have more powers," Clark asked.

"Some that differ yes," Ari replied. "They were fortunate enough to have a genetic code that was similar enough to bear children. I am the first of ten."

"Ten," all of them exclaimed and Ari laughed.

"Yes, ten," Ari replied. "I can sense that you, Clark, want to know how we are related."

"That would be nice," Clark replied.

"Well your father was the younger brother to my father, you actually share the same name as my father." Ari told him, "Our family line always has our names end in El. It is a sign that we are of royal blood. Your mother was a lady of the court, but I do not know more than that."

"How did you know I was on earth," Clark asked.

"I didn't until I arrived here," Ari told him. "I came here to visit your parents, but then I sensed you here. I also sensed Jor-El's spirit in some near by caves. You look much like our grandfather."

"But I had this impression that you are all monsters," Clark told her.

Ari shook her head, "Some are, I must admit. We are much like the human race…we have emotions and we have our wars. We only have powers here due to the difference of galaxies I can assume. Also your sun is of a yellow color, Krypton was red."

"What about the new planet?" Clark asked…

"We have a red sun there, so no powers for us. Except the telepathic gifts," Ari replied with a smile. "However, I came here to see someone else. To see how he has grown in the past years."

"Who," Lois asked.

"You'll know in enough time," Ari replied as she sped out of the house.

"Where do you think she was going," Lois asked as she stood up. "I mean, who else did she know when she was here?"

"How long ago was she here," Clark asked his parents.

"She was here before your father and I got married, our wedding, and she was here when you adopted you," Martha said with a smile. "But she didn't know you were Kal-El, your powers hadn't surfaced completely yet."

"She went to go see Lex," Jonathan replied. "She spent a lot of time with him when he was younger."

"Question, how old is she?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, how about this one? A new twist to the story…well I hope you enjoy and I will update soon thank you to the two who reviewed.


	3. Chapter Three

**The Secret in a Necklace**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Smallville, the show belongs to the WB and their creators. Superman of course belongs to the comic book company that started the whole thing.

**Author Notes**: This takes place after the Prom episode, but I can't remember the title of it. Anyway it will also contain the episode when Clark loses his memory but everyone else just loses a few minutes of it. And parts of later episodes if something turned out just a little different. So this will be AU.

Ari-El is my character…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three**

Lex Luthor was sitting in his usually spot as he spoke on the phone. He didn't even hear the person that marched into the room, but then again she was flying around. Ari just rolled her eyes and used her powers to close the door behind her loudly to catch his attention. Lex looked up to see Ari turn back her face him, but it felt as everything was moving in slow motion. He hung up the phone and her hair was moving like a flowing cascade as her eyes pierced right through his.

"You look taller," Lex said simply as Ari smirked. She landed on the floor and returned to her normal standing height. "You haven't aged a day…"

"No, but you have…" Ari told him as Lex stood to his feet. "Why so surprised to see me?"

"Last time I saw you, was after got over Julian," Lex told her as he put has hard cold face expression. "You promised me you would return, and now you have."

"Such bitterness towards me, did you wish I could return earlier," Ari asked as she got closer to him. "You know, you can't lie to me. You know all of my powers, and yet to think now you are this ruthless business man."

"Ari, what do you want?" Lex asked as she stood right in front of him. He had to admit he was very attracted to her now that he was older. She had changed too, she should be an adult body and it had filled out. She wasn't going to be that caring older sister that protected him from his father.

No, she had become more irresistible…it was more than a childhood crush, more than this fatal attraction he was having for at that moment. But Ari would be the first to speak up, "You know, you could have told anyone about my powers and you never did. Even now that I am here you could just pick up the phone and tell anyone…"

"Now why would I do that," Lex asked as he walked away from the girl to get a drink but was stopped. "I had forgotten about your incredible speed."

"I just came here to see how you have been doing, it seems that you are fine," Ari said as she placed the bottle back down. She looked up at him and smiled, "I'll be on my way then."

"Wait," Lex grabbed a hold of her hand. Ari looked back over at him, "Are you leaving the planet again?"

Ari shook her head, "My cousin lives here on earth. It is time I taught him of his powers and where they come from. I will be here for sometime, also looking for a husband."

"Husband," Lex asked letting go of her hand. "I thought you couldn't procreate with a human."

"Not just any human, Lex. He would have to either be from my planet or have a very good genetic code that is similar to my own," Ari told him as she walked out of the room but not before Lex showed arm.

"Then why do I have this," Lex asked and Lana turned in surprise. "It's only been there for a few months, it acts like my watch most of the time."

"A destiny pendant," Ari whispered. "I left that with you, but I never though you would be able to wear it."

"Why," Lex asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It just might mean you are the only male on this planet who is human, that I can bear children with," Ari told him but didn't get much say after that. His lips went crashing down on hers but Ari pulled away. "I am no one night stand."

Lex saw the fire in her eyes; she refused to be a trophy plaque on the wall. She didn't want those diamond earrings that he had given to those other girls. She could see it all due to her powers and Lex knew it. She was not just some girl he could pick up and have a night with, she wanted forever. He ran his fingers through Ari's hair; it was as soft as he remembered.

Her eyes still as vibrant as ever, but he was standing over her now. She still smelled of fresh flowers, and looked as beautiful as ever. She had comforted his mother through many things and helped him through a lot of this turmoil. Lionel Luthor was not the greatest of parents but Ari would be. Who knows what might have been if Julian lived but all he knew that he could not have survived many of those years without Ari.

The alien girl that shared all of her secrets with him, showed him the stars, and gave him hope. Granted through the years he might have lost it but the spark was still there, hoping that she would return to him. She had left him a gift at the time he dare not touch it, until he realized that no one else could hold it with ease but him. And now, he knew why…he was different than most humans in way he never dreamed possible.

"If you have done examining me, I'll be on my way," Ari told him but Lex's voice would stop her from leaving.

"Stay," Ari turned to face Lex. "I don't want you to leave, not again." Lex told her sincerely and Ari sighed. "Ari, I know you are not some one night stand. I know that you just can't sleep with anybody; you are the princess of your planet. The first in line to the throne…"

"You remember well," Ari spoke softly.

"I ask that you stay here, you can speed off to your cousin anytime," Lex told her. Then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Just stay here, as long as you are here on earth."

"As you wish," Ari told him as he pulled her back into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ari is probably at least eighty years old," Jonathan told his son and Lois.

"Is she really that old," Martha asked as she was making dinner. "I didn't think she was that old…"

"Actually, she might be older." Jonathan said trying to configure the numbers in his head. "Let me think here, when she first came to earth, she was at least …"

"She was," Martha paused. "I guess we need to ask her, but why would she still go see Lex?"

"I don't know, but maybe she can knock some sense into that boy," Jonathan said simply as he drank some of the tea his wife gave him.

"Still, even for either she is looking good," Lois said as she drank some hot tea. "I mean, if only I could look as good as her when I got her age."

"You might," Clark said as he looked over at Lois.

"What is that suppose to mean," Lois asked with a smirk. "Does it have to do with this pendant?"

"Something like that," Clark said with a warm smile. "So what is Ari like?"

"She is an honest person," Martha told her son. "I think that is why I wasn't so surprised at some of your powers. We were just surprised that you had some like her."

"We wanted to ask Ari, but at the time your powers surfaced she had left," Jonathan added. "She is stubborn like your mother, but her heart is as pure as yours. That is what I could not understand why she was and then we met your father Jor-El."

"That reminds me, he was way too nice about Lois," Clark mentioned looking at the pendant. "I think something is up about the necklace…"

"You think," Lois asked tilting her head. "I mean, he sounded sincere about giving it to me but I guess from what you told me about him, it is really out of character for him."

"Only if I can figure out what is going on," Clark said desperately.

"We will find out soon enough," Jonathan said smugly. "We always find out what he wants in his time."

"But I don't want to put Lois in danger," Clark said with a smile as Lois leaned on his arm.

"Clark, I'll be fine." Lois said with a smile, "I think I can handle anything that crazy biological father can throw at me."

"Lois," Clark said dangerously.

Lois gave him the Lane look, "Clark Kent, I think I can handle some things. If I need your help I will ask you for it."

"Lois!" Clark shouted but Lois at that point had gotten up. She also walked up to his bedroom upstairs, he sighed in defeat. She was going to be stubborn even though her life might be at risk. However, Ari said that the only ones who could wear that pendant are those who have a genetic code similar to those of Krypton.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but you don't know what is going to happen with Jor-El. So Clark was going to remain cautious and not take anything for what it may appear to be. Granted Ari came off as a nice person but the question was, could he really trust her? Look at Jor-El and Kara…they weren't the nicest people in the world. Lara on the other hand, she seemed to be the softer side of people.

Clark sat confused at the table, as his parents were eating dinner as Martha had just finished serving it. The couple ate as they watched their son in curious nature. They were beginning to believe that he had fallen in love with Lois, but it was his mind was letting him stay with Lana. They wondered what would cause him to see that he is in love with Lois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning!"

Ari turned around, she smiled. "How did you sleep?"

Lex smiled, "Well." Lex placed a soft kiss on her lips. The two had not slept with each other but just laid in each other's arms. Ari was able to help wash away some of the pain he had endured in her absence and before her arrival. Lex touched her hair gently and smiled, "Thank you for showing me Julian's possible future."

"It would have been so much better for you and your mother if he had lived," Ari said with a smile and then frowned. "However your mother chose to take his life in her own hands, but that is the past. Today is today…"

"Still thank you," Lex said softly. "I've always wondered what might have been. But you also showed me bits of my future without him too."

Ari nodded, "Sometimes things just happen but in the end there is a reason behind everything." Ari felt his arms wrap around her waist and looked over to see his chin resting on her left shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'm just happy that you are back," Lex told her. "We need to buy you some clothes."

"So are you going to do the most scary thing for a man to do," Ari teased with a huge smile.

"What is that?"

"Shopping," Lex laughed at Ari's face expression. Lex twirled the girl around in the air and placed her back down on the ground. "So where are you going to take me?"

"Well, if I remember correctly this special one hundred and twenty year old woman only likes comfortable clothes," Lex said with a smirk.

"So you don't mind taking this old woman with you?" Ari said with an arched eyebrow. "I mean, I do have at least a century over you."

"I think it is less than that if you do the math correctly," Lex said as he held her hand. "Let's go to Metropolis and see what they have for you."

"Alright," Ari said with a smile. "I guess it is going to look strange having a woman dressed like the way I am, all the time."

Lex smiled as they went with each other out of the mansion. However when they came out there was Clark waiting at the front door, Lex held Ari's hand tightly in his. Ari looked up at him and rolled his eyes, but knew that he did not know about Clark's powers. So she would be discrete about it.

"Hello," Ari said warmly.

"I need to talk to you," Clark said simply at this point not caring about Lex.

"Why," Lex asked noticing he was looking at Ari.

Ari sighed, "Lex, Clark is my cousin."

"What," Lex said in shock as he looked over at the brunettes, one next to him and the other at the bottom of the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, thank you everyone for your reviews. I didn't expect everyone's compliments and I'm truly touched. I hope that this chapter will answer some of your questions and bring up more for the ones to come.


	4. Chapter Four

**The Secret in a Necklace**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Smallville, the show belongs to the WB and their creators. Superman of course belongs to the comic book company that started the whole thing.

**Author Notes**: This takes place after the Prom episode, but I can't remember the title of it. Anyway it will also contain the episode when Clark loses his memory but everyone else just loses a few minutes of it. And parts of later episodes if something turned out just a little different. So this will be AU.

Ari-El is my character…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Good morning!"_

_Ari turned around, she smiled. "How did you sleep?"_

_Lex smiled, "Well." Lex placed a soft kiss on her lips. The two had not slept with each other but just laid in each other's arms. Ari was able to help wash away some of the pain he had endured in her absence and before her arrival. Lex touched her hair gently and smiled, "Thank you for showing me Julian's possible future."_

"_It would have been so much better for you and your mother if he had lived," Ari said with a smile and then frowned. "However your mother chose to take his life in her own hands, but that is the past. Today is today…"_

"_Still thank you," Lex said softly. "I've always wondered what might have been. But you also showed me bits of my future without him too."_

_Ari nodded, "Sometimes things just happen but in the end there is a reason behind everything." Ari felt his arms wrap around her waist and looked over to see his chin resting on her left shoulder. "What is it?"_

"_I'm just happy that you are back," Lex told her. "We need to buy you some clothes."_

"_So are you going to do the most scary thing for a man to do," Ari teased with a huge smile. _

"_What is that?"_

"_Shopping," Lex laughed at Ari's face expression. Lex twirled the girl around in the air and placed her back down on the ground. "So where are you going to take me?"_

"_Well, if I remember correctly this special one hundred and twenty year old woman only likes comfortable clothes," Lex said with a smirk._

"_So you don't mind taking this old woman with you?" Ari said with an arched eyebrow. "I mean, I do have at least a century over you."_

"_I think it is less than that if you do the math correctly," Lex said as he held her hand. "Let's go to Metropolis and see what they have for you."_

"_Alright," Ari said with a smile. "I guess it is going to look strange having a woman dressed like the way I am, all the time."_

_Lex smiled as they went with each other out of the mansion. However when they came out there was Clark waiting at the front door, Lex held Ari's hand tightly in his. Ari looked up at him and rolled his eyes, but knew that he did not know about Clark's powers. So she would be discrete about it._

"_Hello," Ari said warmly. _

"_I need to talk to you," Clark said simply at this point not caring about Lex. _

"_Why," Lex asked noticing he was looking at Ari. _

_Ari sighed, "Lex, Clark is my cousin."_

"_What," Lex said in shock as he looked over at the brunettes, one next to him and the other at the bottom of the steps. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four**

"Lex, sit down!" Ari commanded as she used her powers to sit the Luthor down on the couch. Ari rolled her eyes at how men can act as if they were children at the strangest of moments. Lex struggled and glared over at Ari.

"That's not fair," Lex commented as he sat still.

"What did you do," Clark asked with concern.

Ari turned to look over at him with a smile, "The perks of being from two different planets. I get a little bit of both worlds."

Clark smiled, "I see…"

_Don't worry about Lex, I can handle him. _Clark looked over at Ari with a stunned expression. Then he realized she had more powers than he thought she could have, and also kind of feeling them for the first time. It was strange but at the same time made him more curious about her and the royal family.

_Well, I needed to ask you something… _Ari looked over at him in surprise and Lex knew what was going on.

"No fair using your powers Ari!" Lex shouted but Ari rolled her eyes at him.

_What is it Clark, _Ari began walking towards Lex and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Clark made a face but just kept his cool.

_About the stone around Lois's neck, is it really safe for her to have it? _

Ari looked up at and smiled, she pulled Lex's wrist up to show him. Clark then saw a similar stone on Lex's left wrist. From a distance it looked like any normal watch but reality it was a stone like the one around Lois's neck. _It won't harm her Clark, though I am not sure of Jor-El's intentions for it. I can find out at a later time when I spend some quality time with Lois._

_Thank you, _Clark then took his leave. But before Lex could call out to him, Ari pressed a kiss on his lips. Clark was gone and just left the two in the house. Ari pulled away with a smile on her lips, she was erased the meeting with Clark from his mind…it wasn't time yet for Lex Luthor to know about Clark's origin.

"What are we doing in here," Lex asked confused as Ari was sitting in his lap.

"We got distracted from shopping," Ari told him with a soft smile. "Now are we going to make our little shopping trip or not?"

"As the lady wishes," Lex lifted Ari into his arms as he began walking towards the door. He placed Ari back on her feet and walked out hand in hand. However Lionel Luthor saw the affection between the two as he saw them walking out the door.

"Hello son," Lionel greeted him and then looked over at the girl he though of as troublesome, and he still did.

"What is with this visit," Lex asked as he pulled Ari closer to him. He knew that his father never had great feelings towards Ari, the fact that she would appear out of no where and put such thoughts into his head. She also had helped Lex through many of his trouble times, even help repress some memories that he wouldn't let go. She was protecting him more than Lionel would ever hope for.

"I see you have a visitor," Lionel said simply as he walked up to the steps. "An ageless beauty…"

"What is it that you need Lionel," Ari said flatly, speaking before Lex did. Lex looked down over to the brunette girl as Lionel just smiled.

"I came to see my son," Lionel said bluntly.

"Then I'll go over my cousin's house," Ari said as she began walking down the steps but was stopped by Lex. Lex had made his way down the steps to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Dad, you'll have to wait. I had made plans with Ari," Lex said as he opened the passenger door for Ari. Ari took the hint and sat down in the car as Lex went around to the driver's side. "I speak with you when I return."

"It's not natural for a woman like her to not age Lex," Lionel shouted but Ari growled and Lex heard it.

Lex just smiled, "What's the matter dad? Don't like the fact she has aged much better than you have?"

With that said, Lex drove off leaving his father to smell the dust of their departure. Lionel just stood there and stormed into the house looking for any evidence about the mystery woman that had just walked back into his son's life. Lex had made sure not to tell him anything about the woman that had graced their lives several times. He wanted to know her secrets, even more than he would have wanted to know of Clark Kent's. He sighed deeply as he went searching the house until the arrival of his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark stood at his loft looking out his opening. He sighed deeply as Lois came up the stairs to wrap and arm around his waist. Clark was shocked at first but turned around to look down into her eyes. She had been acting strangely, when he had asked her about what happened the day he lost his memory, she wouldn't tell him.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"You have asked me for the entire weekend, I tell you the same answer every time," Lois said as she went over to sit down at the couch.

"Come on," Clark whined as he sat down next to the older girl. "What did I say that is making you not tell me?"

Lois smirked, "I told you if you remember what happened we could talk about it. Since you don't remember, we aren't going to talk about what happened while you were in your 'I have no memory today' mode."

"That's not fair, Lois." Clark told her as he smiled warmly at the witty girl.

"Life isn't fair Smallville," Lois said with a warm smile. "Besides, I think it's better to keep some more mystery between us."

"How can it be a mystery when you know something and I don't," Clark asked with an arched eyebrow. "It's only fair when it's both of us."

Lois shook her head, "I beg to differ. I like having something that you don't know for a change."

Clark sighed, "You win."

"I always do," Lois said with a huge smile as she looked out to the blue sky. "So did you get to talk with Ari?"

Clark nodded, "Well she and Lex were apparently going somewhere together. But she said she would look into the pendant, since the way Jor-El basically handed it to you."

"I'll be fine, so stop worrying," Lois said with a smile.

"Wait, how did you know I went to Lex's?" Clark asked.

Lois shrugged, "Just a hunch."

Clark smiled as he followed Lois down the stairs. Martha and Jonathan were below listening to the conversation, well more of the tone the two used with each other. Just in a matter of days it had changed from their fighting all out war to something much deeper. They watch the couple walk back to the house, but the older couple went back to finishing some of their chores. They both held huge smiles on their faces and would later go into the house to join the two young love birds. Well, they didn't know yet but they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lex, I didn't need this many clothes," Ari argued as they drove back to the mansion.

"Only for the best for you," Lex took her left hand and placed a kiss. Ari just smiled as Lex looked at her with longing eyes. She knew that he wanted to fulfill his physical desires but he wasn't going to get that way easily.

"If this is a way of you wooing me over, it's almost working," Ari told him with a smile gracing her lips.

"When do I get to meet your cousin," Lex asked as he put his eyes back on the road.

"When you behave," Ari teased with a smirk as Lex just let out a small chuckle.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means!"

"Are you saying I can't behave myself?"

"All I'm saying is that sometimes you take things out of hand or you can't keep a certain Lex Junior in your pants."

"You wound me with your words dear princess!"

Ari laughed, "You know it's true. You see a wonderfully attractive woman and you go for her. One night stand, and maybe if they don't go away you give them a pair of earrings."

"Ari, you know that I would not do that with you. Besides you probably leave me to return to your people on that distant planet of yours."

"Not unless I have a reason to stay," Ari said softly but it was not missed by Lex.

"What would be that reason?"

Before Ari answered they had arrived at the mansion. Ari got out of the car and went straight to the trunk to get her things out. Lex knew she wasn't going to answer right away especially after giving him that smile, "Curse her for being the only one that can truly get under my skin." Lex got out of the car and helped with some of the bags and boxes.

"I don't remember going to this store," Ari picked up a bag that had a very famous lingerie store's label on there. "Lex, are you trying to hint at something?"

"No, just figured you needed some here," Lex told her flatly. "After all on your planet these don't really exist. And with some of the outfits you picked out, it would be better if you were some under garments."

"How thoughtful," Ari said with a kiss on his cheek. They walked back up into the mansion and quickly made their way up to a spare room. Ari began putting things in their place and of course using her powers. Lex just shook his head, she always had to do things the easy way or show off to him. He didn't mind it though, he could watch how her body moved at certain movements that she made.

Ari sensed someone coming and stopped what she was doing. She was still in her white dress that she wore earlier and began doing things as if she was a normal earth girl. Lex looked at her curiously when Lionel appeared in the door frame.

"So I see you two went shopping," Lionel said coolly. "And Ari is staying here, how sweet."

"What do you want dad," Lex asked as he turned to fully face his father. "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Ari."

"What your physic new girlfriend," Lionel said with a chuckle but received a death glare from Ari. Lionel backed off, he never remembered the girl being so dark towards anyone. But then again she could sense many things that no one else could and it was what bothered him.

"I suggest you watch what you say," Lex warned his father.

"Lex, why don't you and your father talk downstairs," Ari suggested. "I want to finish putting some of the things away and get dressed for bed."

Lex then walked over to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "I'll be back up later." Ari nodded as Lex walked out of the room with his father. Ari then closed the door to quickly put things away and prepare for a bath. She needed it but after what she sensed from Lionel Luthor only proved some things never change. It would take more than a bath to forget about all the thoughts and feelings that were in Lionel Luthor held within him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you like. I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

**The Secret in a Necklace**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Smallville, the show belongs to the WB and their creators. Superman of course belongs to the comic book company that started the whole thing.

**Author Notes**: This takes place after the Prom episode, but I can't remember the title of it. Anyway it will also contain the episode when Clark loses his memory but everyone else just loses a few minutes of it. And parts of later episodes if something turned out just a little different. So this will be AU.

Ari-El is my character…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lex then walked over to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "I'll be back up later." Ari nodded as Lex walked out of the room with his father. Ari then closed the door to quickly put things away and prepare for a bath. She needed it but after what she sensed from Lionel Luthor only proved some things never change. It would take more than a bath to forget about all the thoughts and feelings that were in Lionel Luthor held within him._

**Chapter Five**

"So what do you want this time dad," Lex asked as he poured himself a drink. He watched his father with watchful eyes. Lionel just smirked as he watched his son carefully.

"I want to run tests on Ari," Lionel told him. "I had spotted her earlier and got curious about her. I don't think she is safe…"

Lex slammed down his glass, "You are not going near Ari."

Lionel shook his head, "Do you think it is safe to have a girl that appeared and disappeared and then reappear again? She is a mystery Lex, and that thing is one mystery I will figure out…"

"Leave her alone," Lex warned him. Then he saw his father fall into sleep and then saw an "interestingly" dressed Ari behind him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to suppress this desire," Ari told him. "It is too great for me to just erase from him."

"How long will it keep you safe," Lex looked over Ari just dressed in black lingerie. He looked interest more at her physic then what she was doing to his father.

"Just long enough to find this lab he has prepared for me," Ari told him. "Keep your thoughts tame, Lex."

Lex just smiled and placed his hands on her hips, "What should I do with my dad?"

Ari smiled, "Let security take him back to his home. And if you decide to be nice, maybe you will get lucky tomorrow. I came out before I could finish my bath…"

"So is that a priority to take a bath," Lex took in her scent. "Your mind control is over me, isn't it?"

"Trust me Lex, that is all you," Ari said as she rolled her eyes. Ari turned to face him, "Tell your people to take him back to his home." Ari gently pushed Lex's hands off her body, "I'm going to take my bath. Maybe tomorrow you can join me in the shower…"

Lex watched as Ari walked out of the room, and shook his head. He could never figure out why he was attracted to her even at a young age. He never could tell why he held such affection for her but then again you can't never really control who the heart becomes fond of.

"What are you doing to me," Lex continued to watch Ari walk out of the room. He then called for his helpers to escort his father back to his living quarters. They lifted him up and carried him out of the house. Lex then walked up stairs to see Ari. But first he watched from an upper level to see his father being driven off. He smiled then turned to see Ari standing at the top.

"What is the matter," Ari was now dressed in a pair of pajamas much to Lex's disappointment.

"I like the way you were dressed before," Lex told her and Ari smiled. "I cannot convince you to change back?"

Ari shook her head, "Now if I did that for you, wouldn't I have to do it for every other guy who asked nicely?"

"I don't think so," Lex told her as Ari began walking back to her room. "So what shall we do tomorrow?"

"Take me to the beach," Ari shouted back as she slowly closed her door.

"As the lady wishes," Lex said with a huge smile.

Ari then popped her head through the doorway, "Oh by the way, no business while we are there."

Lex turned to see Ari smiled and wave, "Now that's not fair!" The door had already closed and Lex chuckled. It was strange how he felt around Ari but she was also being difficult and he knew it. He walked over to his bedroom and wondered what this girl was going to do to him later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois came down the stairs to see Clark preparing for his last day of high school. Clark looked up to see Lois smiling but Shelby wasn't too far behind her. Lois began sneezing but at least for some reason it wasn't as frequent as she received the pendant. He wanted to ask Ari more questions but heard that she was off on vacation with Lex. It was kind of strange but he smiled warmly at Lois.

"What, no sneezing?" Clark joked and received a light punch on the shoulder. "Lois, you wound me…"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Shut up Smallville, I believe someone has his last day of high school waiting for him."

"She's right," Martha added as she took his empty plate from him. "I think it is time for you to stop feeding you stomach and head over to school."

"Mom," Clark whined a bit as Martha just smiled back at him. "Where's dad?"

"He's out working," Martha replied as Clark rushed out of the door. Once she figured he was out of ear shot she turned to Lois, "When are you going to tell him?"

Lois looked up at her in surprised, "Tell him what?"

"Lois, Chloe heard up happened up in the Loft between you and Clark," Martha said as she began washing dishes. "Clark has feelings for you, I have known for a while he did."

Lois sighed, "I want to talk about it, but I did say if he remembered then we would talk…but…" Lois looked disappointed, "He didn't."

Martha turned around to see Lois's face expression, "Oh…Lois. It isn't his fault that he can't remember…"

Lois shook her head, "He had those feelings because he was free of the memory of Lana…and now that he has memory of her, they shared that little boy and his short life. He has been hanging out with her a lot more…he's forgotten about me. And maybe it's better this way…" A lone tear slipped out of her and eye Martha went around to hug the girl.

"It's going to be alright," Martha cooed as if Lois was her daughter. Clark however had heard the last bit of the conversation and stood there in shock. How could he forget Lois, and what is she talking about? He knew it had to do something with Loft and wanted to know more of what was going on, but…

"Clark!" Clark turned to his father's voice and sped off to him. Clark took one more glance and looked through the walls to see Martha comforting a slightly teary eyed Lois. Clark was dumbfounded on what to do, but he needed to go to school and figure things out from there. His father however would have an argument with his son about college.

Back in the house…Martha and Lois sat down on the couch. Both had a cup of coffee and Lois told Martha the events that had occurred in their absence. She also told Martha that Chloe knows about Clark's powers but she isn't telling Clark that she knows. However Chloe tends to let it slip a little bit about that she knew, but so far Clark hasn't caught totally on.

"Clark is a little dense when it comes to girls," Martha said with a smile. "He seems more open with you."

"Why do you think that," Lois asked but then all of a sudden the pendant began glowing and she screamed in pain.

"LOIS!" Martha shouted as Lois was lying on the ground as Lois cried out in pain. "JONATHAN!" Her husband came running when he heard his wife's screams. Not only did Jonathan came rushing in, Clark did as well. Clark was at her side in a heart beat and cradled the girl in his arms.

"What happened?" Clark asked in complete utter worry.

"I don't know," Martha said as Jonathan was looking at the glowing pendant as did Clark. "The pendant started glowing and she began screaming."

"I need to take it off," Clark said and when he tried to touch it…it shocked him. Clark retracted his hand but saw Lois slowly calm down but not enough. He caressed her hair and tried to calm her down. "It's ok…come on Lois, you can get through this."

"Cl…Clark…" Lois rasped and he saw her eyes look up at him. She held onto his shirt and Clark lifted her to the couch. He laid her down softly and he covered her hand with his own. "You need…to go…to school."

"Not with you like this," Clark said as he shook his head. Lois just smiled and let out a laugh, "You still find a way to keep your spunk."

"Small…ville," Lois said softly. "I'll be fine…"

"When did she get like this," Jonathan asked.

"While you two were in the barn," Martha told him with concerned eyes. "You two were fighting again weren't you?"

"Martha…"

"Jonathan," Martha said warningly. "If you two fighting caused this girl to be in pain, both of you boys will have hell to pay."

"I don't think so," Clark said but as he was calming down from the fight with his father. Lois was falling into a deep sleep. Clark just caressed her hair as he watched her slip into a comfortable sleep.

"Clark, go to school," Martha told her son. "We'll watch over Lois, just make sure not to get into any trouble the last day of school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois was in the Loft looking out Clark's telescope and smiled. She never liked astrology as much but hey she could get use to it. Chloe was sitting in the Loft looking at her cousin with curious eyes, but then sighed. Lois hearing her cousin's sigh and smiled, "What's wrong Chlo?"

"I'm worried about you," Chloe answered.

Lois just smiled, "What did I do?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "That pendant. Clark told me what happened when we were leaving school, you know after we were trapped in the fake one. Anyway, I don't like the fact it made you like that…"

Lois shook her head and sat down next to her, "Chloe, there is nothing to worry about. It was just a freak accident, more than likely won't happen again."

"Still, what if it does?" Chloe asked but then Lois countered… "When are you going to tell Clark?"

"Tell me what?" Both girls looked over to the stairs to see Clark. The girls quickly remained quiet, "What was Chloe suppose to tell me?"

"How you lip locked with Lois during your memory loss," Chloe said with a smile and caused Lois to fume.

"CHLOE!" Lois shouted as she put a couch pillow in her face. Clark looked at her in surprise and then asked, "When?"

"When you had your one day amnesia," Chloe said with a huge smile. If she couldn't have Clark, then at least she could let her cousin have him. It would be fun to watch the two arguing more, Chloe then got up. "I think it is time I go, and Lois you can inform Clark on how great of a kisser he is."

"Chloe," Lois said as she was about to chase her cousin but found a rather tall road block. Lois looked up into his blue eyes looking down at her in question. Lois slowly backed away and Clark grabbed her arms, gently of course but more in keeping her in her spot. He didn't want her getting away from him at least not anytime soon. "It was nothing, nothing to worry about Clark."

"What did I say?" Clark asked as he looked Lois straight in the eye.

Lois shook her head, "Look you said a few things, kissed me, and then that's it. Nothing more to talk about, see…soon as you remember Lana you were back in love with her. You had a moment of bad judgment when you kissed me."

Clark looked at Lois, "It isn't nothing. It is bothering you, why?"

Lois got out of his grip, but it was more like he let her out of it. "Clark, it was something between us that day, and that's it. There is no point in holding on to that moment if you don't remember or hold those types of feelings for me."

"Lois…" Clark called her softly but Lois then made her way to the stairs. But Clark used his super speed to block her path again and Lois looked up at him the expression, "Cheater!"

"Don't walk away from me," Clark declared, no demanded.

Lois shook her head, "What do you want Smallville? You and I are so not going to end up together, all we do is fight…and…"

Lois didn't even get to finish what she was saying. Clark's lips came crashing down on hers as if there was no tomorrow. Lois didn't know whether or not to push him away from her to lose herself in the kiss. But she ended up losing herself in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips played in perfect harmony as they played in a game of control…who would be the victor of the kiss…who would back out first. It was more or less their second kiss, but this time Clark would remember it, so I guess you could label it their first kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here is the next chapter… I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for all of the reviews you sent in. I'll see you next time…


End file.
